


Hard Work (Destiel)

by Cas_the_gay_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_the_gay_angel/pseuds/Cas_the_gay_angel
Summary: Sam wants a new bike but John refuses to buy it for him so Dean gets a summer job and saves up for it. His friend, Samandriel,  had just gotten fired and said his brothers Cas, Balthazar, and Gabriel were the only ones still working there; though Balthazar and Gabe rarely showed up. Dean works there for awhile and has small encounters with Balthazar but everytime, he implies that Cas likes him. Gabriel does the same. So he tests the theory.





	1. Overworking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean notices that Cas is overworking himself, so he takes him to Samandriel's house to take a break.

Samandriel drops Dean off in front of the small coffee shop. He takes out his umbrella and runs in. It's unlocked but the sign says closed because Dean almost lost his keys in the rain last time so now they take extra precautions. Cas, as usual is in his dad's office, filling out paperwork. It's sort of like a family establishment, but his dad disappeared about a year ago. They're oldest brother, Lucifer, was 23 at the time so they had a legal guardian but he didn't want to take care of the coffee shop, so now Cas does it.

  
Dean goes into the cramped office and ruffled Cas's hair, like he does every day. Cas smiles to himself but keeps working as droplets from his hair, splash everywhere. Dean went to the kitchen and started brewing coffee. He didn't realize he was smiling to himself until Balthazar asked him why he was so happy.

  
"Er, I finally have enough for Sammy's bike," Dean says dismissively. Balthazar nods his head like he believes him but the look on his face says the exact opposite. Gabriel walks in and leans on the counter and throws a piece of candy in his mouth.

  
"So you wouldn't care if we told him you wanted to fuck him?" Gabriel says, smiling mischievously. Dean sighs, annoyed.

  
"Why are you asking me? Don't you usually go to Cas about this?" Dean says, taking the creams and sugars out. He takes out the pies and coffee cakes and puts them on plates, ready to be served when the shop opens. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. You know, WORK! What we're actually supposed to be doing here." Gabriel rolls his eyes and walks away. Dean gets two slices of pie and takes them to Cas's office.

  
Cas smiles up at Dean when he sees him enter with his favorite pie, blueberry. Dean sits it in front of him. "What time did you even get here, Cas? You're always here before everyone else and you don't leave until after midnight. You're working way too much," he says, looking concerned. Castiel tries to wave it off and act like everything is okay but at that exact moment he yawns.

  
"Dean, I'm okay. I promise," Cas says. Dean shakes his head and puts his hand on Cas's shoulder and Cas looks away. Dean moves his hand from his shoulder to his knee and sort of strokes it. Cas tried to hide it but he's a bit turned on now, despite being exhausted. He hasn't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep a day in the past week and it was probably due to the shop being behind on payments. He was afraid they might close it and that was the only thing he had left of his dad's.

  
Cas didn't notice but he must've been drifting off and falling asleep because Dean shook him awake. "Nope! You know what, I'm taking you home and you're gonna get some sleep before you fry your brain," Dean says, with a small smile before retrieving Gabriel's keys. He helps Cas walk to the car and drives him home. Dean goes and knocks on the door while he's still in the car. Even from where the car is parked, Dean can hear the music blasting from inside. A tall, blonde haired guy opened the door.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" he screamed over the music. It was at least 10:00 and way early to help throwing a party. Dean just shook his head and went back to the car. He shook Cas awake and told him he was taking him somewhere else. Dean drove to Samandriel's house and quickly texted him that he'd be staying there for the day. Alfie didn't care. There was no one at his house at this time of day and Dean knew where the spare key was so he just went in and laid Cas down in Alfie's bed. Dean left a note on the nightstand telling Cas where he was and to call Dean when he was ready to leave. Dean went back to the coffee shop to tend to the customers.

  
When he got there, there were a couple of people standing around, waiting for the doors to be opened. When Dean got inside, Gabe and Balthazar were sitting in the kitchen. Balthazar was throwing candies into Gabe's mouth.

  
Dean tried not to be annoyed but he expected them to do SOMETHING, while he was gone, taking care of THEIR brother. He put up the open sign and let the people in. He gave them all a piece of pie, on the house, which he would obviously pay for later. He didn't want to cause Cas any money, seeing as he was barely managing now. Dean took orders and managed the cash register all day until Cas called. It was about four hours past his shift, but he didn't mind helping Cas out. When he called, he made Gabe and Balthazar take over.

  
"Dean, I got your note. Umm, thank you... For everything.... How's the shop?" Cas asked, his voice deeper than usual. 'I bet he sounds like this in the mornings' Dean thought. He sat him down and made him eat something.

  
"The shop will be there when you get back. I brought you here so you could take a break, dammit. Just forget about it for five minutes and think about yourself. Your sleep deprived and you rapidly losing weight." Cas sighed. He knows Dean is right. He tries to smile and take a bite of the eggs and bacon Dean made him. Dean runs him a hot bath once he's done and Cas gets in. On the counter and the toilet are lavender candles. Lavender is Cas's favorite.

  
When Cas gets out of the tub, he sees a robe and a note from Dean. It reads, "You have two choices. You can go back to the coffee shop and work, or you can go to the room downstairs and get a back rub." Cas chooses the second one. Dean is waiting there with oils and the massage table laid out. Cas stared a Dean for a moment.  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. My mom was certified before she died. She always had books laying around the house. I sorta picked up on a few things." Cas stands there, holding onto the robe. Dean stands closer to Cas. "Do you trust me?" he asks and Cas nods his head. Dean doesn't say anything else. He slowly takes the robe off of Cas and helps him up on the table. He tries not to look at anything below the belt because he feels invasive without having consent.

  
He works his hands like they do in his mom's old massage books. At first he thinks he's doing it wrong, but he quickly dismisses that thought when Cas starts moaning. He's playing music now, so they won't be sitting in complete silence. It's not loud. He's playing The Beetles because it was one of his mom's favorite bands. When Dean is done, him and Cas go back upstairs to Alfie's room and put on some old films. Cas seemed to enjoy the older things.

  
When it got dark, Cas jumped up. "Uhh, it was nice being here... With you... But what if the owners of the house come back?" Cas asked.

  
"They're not. Alfie's parents are out of the country for a month and he's at a party. He won't be back for about a day." Cas stopped looking around the room for his clothes. Dean stared into his eyes until he finally just kissed him. Cas seemed taken aback at first but quickly recovered. Cas felt more alive than he had all week. Dean's hands were cupping Cas's face but Cas's hands were trying to get his belt buckle undone. Dean chuckled. "You're going a bit fast, Cas. You sure you want to do this?" Dean asked. Cas nodded his head. "Okay then," Dean said, before lifting Cas up on and on Alfie's bed. He had Cas's clothes off in a quick second. Dean licked and sucked along Cas's neck and shoulders and downward until he was at his waist line. He opened his mouth and then smirked as he put his hand on Cas's rock hard dick instead. "Dean..." Cas gasped out angrily. Dean laughed and put the head in his mouth.

  
He went slow at first because he was amused at how angry Cas would get. But then Cas gripped onto a lock of Dean's hair and "helped out". Cas tried to call out Dean's name and tell him what was about to happen but he didn't have enough time before cum squirted into Dean's mouth. Cas got up and started taking off the rest of Dean's clothes. Dean was about to hand him the lube but Cas told him not yet. He took Dean's belt from out of his pants and tied Dean's hands to the bed post. Dean was turned around, hands tied together and Cas got one of Alfie's ties to tie around his mouth. He didn't use any lube. He went in dry and jerked him off as he thrusted into him, hard and fast. All he could do was moan loudly but Cas wanted to hear him sing.

  
Cas took the tie from around Dean's mouth. "What's my name?" he whispered in his ear, harshly.

  
"Cas!... FUCK!!! " Dean said.

  
"LOUDER!!" Cas screamed as Dean began screaming his name louder and louder along with a string of profanity. Dean cummed in Cas's hand before Cas came. "Aloha Cowboy," he said before pulling out. He came all over Dean's face and then put his robe back on before he fell asleep, cuddled up next to him.


	2. Meg? Really???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas are taking it slow and to anyone else, they’re just friends. But they exchange glances every now and again and Dean brings him his favorite burger and pie every morning and makes sure he eats. Cas still works just as hard but if Dean feels like he isn’t getting any sleep, he makes him stay the night at his house so he knows he’s sleeping. Everything is going great between them but when summer ends and Cas goes back to school, he sees he has some competition.

“Are you sure you’re not worried about losing him because I can see the worry all over your face,” Alfie says, making Dean stop in the hallway. It was their first day back to school but Dean had never spoken to Cas in school before and he wondered if it would look suspicious if he started talking to him all of a sudden. Gabriel and Balthazar don’t know what they did and he had no intention of telling them. He just hoped Cas does the same.

“Me and Cas are just friends. I’m worried that Lisa might have found another boyfriend. I haven’t seen her all summer,” Dean said, throwing his books in the locker.

“Yeah, sure. If you and Lisa haven’t seen each other all summer, where did those used condoms come from?” Samandriel asked, smirking. Dean rolled his eyes at him and walked to class. He went and sat down in usual spot at the back of the class. The bell was just about to ring when one more student walked in. A girl with black hair stood at the door for a moment before noticing the only empty seat was beside Dean. She sat down without seeming even a little nervous. Dean recognized her from a party. Her name was Meg. She was chewing gum and not paying even the slightest of attention to what the teacher was saying. Dean didn’t really care what she did. It didn’t matter to him what she did, so when he got out of class and headed to lunch, he didn't even notice she had been following him until she sat down next to Cas and Balthazar. He paid her little attention, Cas introduced himself.

“You must be new?” he asked her, trying to maintain a conversation but she kept either flirting or dismissing his questions.

“New to the school but I've lived in the neighborhood for a while now. I got kicked out of my last school. How about you, sunshine?” Meg asked. Her little nicknames didn't really bother Dean anymore. Cas always looked at him with this look that told him it didn't matter, that he didn't care what she called him. Cas answered all of her questions and she answered his. They asked the normal questions you'd ask someone that is new. It wasn't anything serious, just small talk. Meg even managed to make Cas laugh and that was something Dean hadn't seen in while since he was always so serious. Maybe he was different at school...?

Dean didn't like the food they were serving in the cafeteria, so he asked Gabriel if he could borrow his car to go get him something. Gabriel didn't care. He never does. Dean invited Cas to go with him since he wasn't eating either. Cas was gonna say no at first but then decided to go with him. Dean went to Ellen's Diner and ordered Cas a BLT and blueberry.

"So.... Meg is... okay," Dean said, trying to get Cas to tell how he feels about Meg.

"Dean I'm not an idiot. You're jealous of Meg and you wanna know what I think of her. Which, might I add shouldn't even matter to you. You haven't showed any interest in me since this summer. I'm not some dirty little secret. You can't just fuck me and expect me to be yours and only yours when you haven't even said how you feel about me. You might not be okay with who you are, but I am and I refuse to be just another one of your booties calls that you only talk to when you want to fuck." Dean was silent. Cas didn't seem angry, just a bit annoyed. Dean opened his mouth a few times but he couldn't think of anything to say. He finally thought of something, but Jo came over with the food and Cas's attention was divided. Dean couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. He wanted to tell him but he wasn't sure how yet. 

They ate their lunch in silence. Dean didn't know what to say, and Cas didn't have anything else to say. He was totally okay with the way they've been. Just friends. Yeah, they've exchanged glances, but they've been meaningless in his eyes. Dean wasn't ready come out of that deep dark closet he's spent his life in and Cas had no right to try to push him out. He'd come out when he's ready, but Cas won't be there waiting around. 

Dean stared into Cas's eyes, but he just kept looking away. "Dean, do you know what opia is? Its a visual disorder that makes it a bit hard to look into someone's eyes without feeling invasive or like you're invading their personal space. You can't seem to look me in the eye without looking away or blinking rapidly." Cas said, trying to change the subject. He knew that Dean wanted to say something, try to convince him to stay. But he didn't want him to, because he just might do it. It was taking everything in him to make himself think he didn't want to wait around but really, as long as he was with Dean, he didn't mind all that much.

"Castiel... You have no idea what you're doing to me. You mean so much more to me than you could ever understand," Dean said.  Cas moaned without meaning to. That was the first time Dean had said his full name since... that night at Alfie's. Dean had always called him Cas. He's the one that gave him that nickname. Gabe and Balthazar called him Casey sometimes, but that meant nothing to him. It started out as a tease and now it's just his name in their eyes. But Cas was so much more than just a nickname. And when he called him Castiel... He could've been moaning it and it wouldn't have felt more great. 

But Cas had to keep up his image. He couldn't let Dean see him break or he'd know just how to get to him. "I already told you Dean. I've come to terms with what I am. Come talk to me when you do the same," Cas said, unbuckling his seat belt. He got out of the car and headed for the apartments that lead straight to school. Dean got out and ran after him, but he couldn't find him. Dean went back to school and searched for him but he was no where to be seen. He asked Dumb and Dumber if they'd seen him but of course they had been to busy doing dumb shit to have even noticed he was missing. Dean didn't see him for the rest of the day and the school didn't really care that he was gone. Once school was over, Dean went to the shop and to see if it was open. A sign was up that said it'd be closed for the rest of the day but luckily Dean had his keys. He opened the doors and headed to Cas's office. He knew he'd be in there, but he was surprised to find Meg in there, too.

"What's up, cupcake? You look like you just swallowed a pile of shit. You want me to make it better?"Meg said, nudging Dean's shoulder. He pushed her away.

"Do you flirt with every guy you meet?" He growled, angrily. 

She laughed. "Nope, just the cute ones. And who says I only flirt with guys?" Meg said, getting up and walking out.

Dean followed her with his eyes as she left. She wasn't ugly, Dean just wasn't interested. The only person he wanted was Cas and he wouldn't even acknowledge his existence. He put his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Castiel..." he whispered, since the last time he said it got a good reaction from him. But this time he just got a low 'Don't' and Cas shrugged his hand off. Dean tried again, nibbling on Cas's ear and whispering sweet nothings. He tried so hard to ignore Dean, but after a while, he started laughing, and of course that made Dean laugh. 

"Stop, I'm mad at you," Cas said, pushing him away again. Dean sighed, but tried once again. Except this time, he actually used words.

"Okay, you win. We can tell people about us, but I never took you for the type to kiss and tell... Castiel Novak, will you go on a date with me, in public, this Saturday?" Dean asked, smirking. Cas looked up at him, but he didn't seem happy.

"Dean... I can't. Meg already asked me out on date on Saturday. But we can go Sunday," he said, looking apologetic. Dean shook his head and got up.

"Wow, 3 hours was all it took for you to move on, huh. Good to know you really cared," Dean said, storming out of the room. Cas ran after him screaming if he was supposed to wait. Dean turned around, angry. "I didn't expect you to wait forever, but three fucking hours would've been nice seeing as you're the one that said to come find you when I was ready to come out. I was ready to come out for you!" Dean left without saying anything else. He took Gabe back his car and walked the rest of the way home. 


	3. We Fuck In Memory Of Those We've Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to a party with Charlie, Balthazar, and Gabriel to take his mind off of Cas's date. He told them everything because he agreed with Cas. It was time to come out, but not for him. He would try to find someone else, it couldn't be that hard. But then Cas shows up and tries to explain and even though Dean wants to hear him, he can't bring himself to.

"Come on, bitches. You're taking longer than me and  _I"m_ the girl," she said, yelling to the boys to hurry up. They had all gone to Dean's house to get ready, so his chances of seeing Cas were slimmer than if he'd have went to their house. Sam and John went to a baseball game, so they had the house to themselves.

Dean ran downstairs wearing jeans and a black button down flannel shirt. Charlie shook her head. "NO! We're going to a rave, not a movie. Go put on something more rave-ey before we leave you here to reminisce about your failed love experience," Charlie said, smacking Dean's butt as he went back upstairs to change. He came back downstairs in shorts and a tight black T-shirt. Charlie gave him the thumbs up and they sat down and talked about where they were going for the rave as they waited for Gabe and Balthazar. When they came down, they all smushed into Gabe's car. It took about half an hour to get to them underground warehouse on the other side of the city. Luckily Gabe was a fast and reckless driver. 

Dean had been drinking from Bobby's flask the whole ride and by the time they got there, he was feeling a bit tipsy. Balthazar went and grabbed them a drink and a group of girls, even though Gabe swore Dean didn't need anymore alcohol for a while. The chicks dancing around them had their asses around all over them but Dean could still see them eyeing the shirtless guys dancing on the counters. Dean shook his head and pulled the two away from the three redheads. 

"Why don't you two stop being pussies and go get you some of that sweet ass, or I could. Y'know I've been looking for someone to help take my mind off of Cas... or someones," Dean said, smirking over his half full cup of vodka. Balthazar and Gabe rolled their eyes and looked away but quickly regret it after seeing their brother hugged up next to Meg in a corner of the party. All the lights were out but you'd have to be stupid to not see Meg. She was wearing close to nothing and what she little she was wearing was barely covering her important bits. Cas was dressed in a regular shirt and tie and his trench coat. Balthazar shook his head at the sight but he didn't say anything or Dean would notice and he would insist on leaving early and they just weren't ready for that, yet. 

"Come on, then. Let's go find someone," Gabe said, taking Dean's hand and leading him toward the guys on the counter.

Balthazar started talking before Dean had the chance to introduce himself. "Hello, this is my single and gay friend, Dean Winchester. He's got quite the package but he just lost his only mailing address, so would you like to be his new one?" he said, winking. The guys seemed confused and too drunk so Gabe  screamed 'he wants to fuck' and a dirty blonde hair with an undercut jumped down and walked over to them. Dean and him went to a a small corner of the room to talk. The dirty blonde's name is Hunter and he goes to the Kansas State University. Dean told him about the situation with Cas and  Dean heard Gabriel whistling so he said bite me and took friend to a vacant room. Gabe screamed 'Maybe later big boy' as he was walking away. 

The guy wasted no time. Dean's mouth rarely left his. He had one hand in his pants and the other in his own. When they finally broke away it was because he finally managed to get Dean's pants off then his mouth did something else. Dean leaned his head against the wall. "You sure are going fast," Dean said, moaning softly. He had just came in his mouth when Meg and Cas walked in. Cas was holding Meg and she was passed out in his arms. He nearly dropped her when he saw Dean getting sucked off by another guy. He ran back out, taking Meg and leaving the party. 

Dean almost felt bad for wanting to make Cas jealous. He had hurt him so much and he just wanted him to at least feel a pinch of what he felt. He pushed the guy off of him and put his clothes back on. He couldn't do this. He was going to run after Cas like some brokenhearted idiot. Cas chose Meg over him so he had no reason for feeling bad. He just wanted something more to drink. Devils Spring Vodka, Hennessy, tequila, gin, Blue Curacao liqueur, sweet and sour mix. Some time along the way Charlie made Daiquiris and after that, everything just sort of blurred together. In less than an hour, he'd passed out in the backyard and stayed there long after the party ended and Gabe and Balthazar left. He woke up with a hangover that hurt like a bitch. He went in the warehouse and thankfully found a small kitchen, where he made a cup of coffee before waiting on the front lawn for Gabe to come get him. He spilled some coffee on his shirt, so without thinking he took it off and threw it on the ground and sat down. The sun was coming up and he needed to hurry up and get home before John noticed he'd been out all night. He was only supposed to stay for a couple of hours. Dean groaned and stood up slowly as he noticed the broken down jeep driving up. He was surprised to see Cas driving it, though. He didn't have his driver's license yet so Gabe rarely ever let him drive his car. It didn't matter. He just wanted to get home as fast as possible. 

The air was heavy and awkward. Dean could tell there was something on his mind. Dean just wished he'd turn his music down. It was so loud and it wasn't making it any better that he was in the front seat. Dean reached to turn the volume down, but Cas smacked his hand away. "Where's Gabe? How come he's not picking me up?" Dean asked, putting his head in his hands to try to block out some of the noise.

"What, am I not good enough to drive Your Highness to your house? Wow, one blowjob in the storage room at an abandoned warehouse and all of a sudden you think you're the shit, huh?" Cas asked, sourly. A single man tear rolled down his cheek. At first Dean thought it was because of him but there was something different wrong. Cas wiped it away before it could reach his chin. "Besides, Gabe wouldn't be able to pick you up anyways. I'm all that's left. Gabe and Balthazar... They, um... They rode home with some people and they must've been really drunk and they crashed. Your friend, Charlie, she was in the car too. They're gone, Dean! First Dad, now Gabe and Balthazar!!! It's unfair! What did I do to deserve this?!" Cas was sobbing uncontrollably now. He pulled onto the side of the road, just to be safe. Dean wrapped his arms around him. Cas didn't usually cry around people. He's got years of emotions all pent up inside. He didn't cry when his dad left. He distracted his emotions with work. But he can't so that now. He can't just act like everything i okay or will be okay. Nothing is okay. His whole life was fucked. So very, very fucked. And he wanted to know why. 

Cas couldn't stop himself from kissing Dean. Even though they're mad at each other, he still kissed him back. The kiss quickly turned from innocent to them hungrily tearing at each other. it wasn't something Cas was particularly proud about, but he craved him. He craved some happy, some assurance, at this moment because he feels really close to falling off the edge and he needs someone or something to pull him back in.

Dean stopped, panting heavily. "We can't do this here, not in Gabriel's car," he said, sitting back in his seat. Cas agreed silently and drove to his house. Lucifer was out so he had the house to himself. Cas didn't even wait til they were in to start, though. As soon as Dean got out of the car, he was on him. They made their way into the house, closing the door and windows. Cas sat on the couch, taking off his clothes. Dean sat on top of him. Cas started rapidly kissing all over his chest. "What's the rush, Castiel? We have all the time in the world," Dean said, pinning him to the couch and slowly kissing up and down his neck. One hand held Cas's hand above his head and the other guided his other hand up and down his cock. Dean continued to kiss and suck all over Cas's chest and neck. He knew it would leave a mark and that was just what he wanted. He wanted to go slow this time, though. He wanted to see Cas from a different view. The other time they fucked, he was just worrying about the please... and not hurting Cas. But now it was so much more. He noticed that Cas's arms were actually buff. He always tried to come off as this scrawny guy, but he could probably beat Dean's ass. And his legs, they were strong and flexible. You could practically swim in his eyes. They were so vast and... blue. It made Dean rock hard just thinking about it. Cas must've noticed because he motioned for Dean to lay on his back. He did what he was told.

Cas kissed along Dean's legs and around his balls, stopping to look up at Dean. He nodded and Cas put the head in his mouth. He smirked as Dean threw his head back whispering 'fuck'. Cas took the rest in his mouth, nearly getting to the balls. He squeezed his thumb and sucked the rest. Dean gripped his hair, but he didn't help the process along. That would cheapen the moment, but after a little while of Cas licking and sucking at the sensitive bits he felt like he was going to explode. Dean was sure he'd been with someone else before him, he was too good at what he did. But now was a bad time to ask. Dean gripped Cas's hair tighter, he couldn't hold off for much longer. "Cas..." he whispered before he dumped his hot load down his throat. 

Cas went to grab a condom and some lube from his room. While he was gone, he heard the front door open. He threw on some shorts and a shirt and ran downstairs. Lucifer was sitting on the couch and Cas could already tell he was wasted. Dean was no where in sight. Cas checked all the rooms for him but he was nowhere in sight. He noticed the bathroom light was on and since it was just him and Lucifer home, he just walked in, knowing it was Dean. "Did Lucifer see you?!" Cas asked, coming in and shutting the door. Dean shook his head. 

"I heard him pull into the driveway, so I ran up here. I forgot my clothes, though. He'll probably notice them." Cas laughed. Lucifer was fucked up. He probably didn't even notice the sun was up. "So, did you get it?" Dean asked. Cas didn't know what he was talking about at first but then it hit him. The condom.... He left it on his dresser when he ran downstairs to see who was here. He sighed, annoyed. He couldn't run to go get it because Lucifer would see him carrying a condom to the bathroom. And Dean couldn't go in there because he was naked and Lucifer would most definitely notice a naked guy walking to Cas's room. 

"I'll go get you some of my clothes. We should be getting to work, Dean." Cas left the bathroom and took some of his clothes to Dean. He led him to the living room once his clothes were on. He grabbed Dean's clothes before walking out the door. "I won't be home for a while, I'm working a double shift," he told Lucifer before leaving. He dropped Dean off at home to let him get a couple of hours of sleep before he had to work. 


End file.
